double sided
by the sublime mime
Summary: --Ten brief looks into George and Angelina Weasley, from their children to cider--At one point it was a rarity to find a Weasley without red hair...
1. arrival

Title: Arrival

**Title:** Arrival

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley(late!georgelina)

**Author's Note: **Originally written for daily15 on Livejournal

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** A whopping 101.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

A Harry Potter dribble. Part one.

--

She rests on a bench, in the park. The sun rests behind a cloud, Cumulus apparently, barely peeking.

She sighs, he is late again. A little girl drops her practice wand, and Angelina looks at her watch.

Their entrances were always dramatic. Almost always unannounced with a probable dung bomb in the backdrop. This is different. This is _her_, and this is _him_.

For a moment she thinks about getting up and leaving, and that's when the blaze of red makes its appearance.

Grinning, earless, and freckled_. How could you doubt for a minute?_

"Did I keep you waiting too long?"


	2. cider

**Title:** Cider

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley(painful!georgelina)

**Author's Note: **Originally written for daily15 on Livejournal. Note on my writing style. I like to sketch a situation and as soon as you can visualize it, it's over. I like to make my reader's think, and imagine all on their own. Even if I just provoke this, it's enough.

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** my ultimate low, 35.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

A Harry Potter dribble. Part two.

--

"Never liked cider." Angelina admits one cool winter night.

"Really?" George raises one brow, much like Fred. Too much like Fred. She takes another sip.

"Yes, too acidic." She almost chokes, but for another reason.


	3. crawl

**Title:** Crawling

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Angelina Johnson/George Weasley(eager!georgelina)

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all the reviewers! Few more to go…

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** 72

A Harry Potter dribble.

--

There was that muggle term, you have to crawl before you walk.

He had to keep that in mind with her. He couldn't rush this, he couldn't be too eager. He couldn't get too light-headed when she smiled.

He couldn't let himself be attracted right now. They had to be a crawl...

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Isn't that _my_ line?"

No matter how inevitably soon the walking came.


	4. fish

**Title: **Fish

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley(smex!georgelina)

**Author's Note: ** I really enjoyed writing these, and I'm glad you enjoy reading them too! Special thanks to those who took the time to review, and critique.

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** 63.

--

She didn't want him to be a fish in her hands. Gasping, unfocused, dying.

_A blitz of kisses traveled from her knuckles to her clavicle._ **_No, it was just supposed to be just one kiss._**

She resigned. Washed her hands of the guilt, and caught no fish in her fingers.

_His eyes, his __**eyes**__, if they had lips..._George was certainly not a fish.


	5. chest

**Title:** Chest

**Author: **Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character**: Angelina Johnson/ George Weasley(after-smex-cuddle!georgelina)

**Author's Note: **After this, only five more to go. I appreciate all those who review, and hope every body enjoys these little sketches.

**Rating: **K+

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count: **25, enjoy.

--

George places his only ear against her. The dhuk-dhuk of her heart only heard faintly in comparison to her windy breath.

"Don't breathe so..."

"...much?"


	6. double sided

**Title**: Doubled Sided

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Fred(II) Weasley(birthing!fred)

**Rating**: K+

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Rampant future!fic. Spoilers for those who didn't read or hear the JK interview.

**Word Count:** 36.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the reviewers. From this fic on, the focus will be on George's and Angelina's children.

--

And with the birth of their first child there was no desire for him to take on the persona of George's long deceased twin.

But the way the newborn screamed, screamed for _life_...

It seemed appropriate.


	7. blankets

**Title:** Blankets

**Author:** Libro Matto

**Pairing/Character:** Angelina Weasley(hee-hee) and Roxanne Weasley( mommydaughter!moment)

**Rating: **K

**Spoilers/Warings**: Spoilers for those who didn't read the JK interview, and Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count: **52

Enjoy!

--

Roxanne and her pearl-sized curls whirled about furiously. "Mummy, mummy, mummy don't move. You're warm."

Chubby fingers placed themselves against her back, and then a tiny head. _Blankets and blankets, a maze of cotton, easy to get lost in._

"Stay here, mummy." Roxanne commands tiredly, and before Angelina knows it, she's quiet.


	8. coach

**Title:** Coach

**Rating:** T( for the explicit use of the work fuck)

**Author's Note:** We don't know cannon!Roxanne or Fred but with George and Angie as parents we can only imagine…

**Pairing/Character:** Fred and Roxanne centric(sailor mouth!roxanne and rebellious!fred(II) )

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for those who didn't read the JK interview, and Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** 103

--

They came to be infamous throughout Hogwarts for reasons different than their cousins'.

Fred who had a lack of acknowledgment for rules(much to aunt Hermione's and uncle Percy's dislike) and with a sharp wit, could be seen duking it out with any of the professors...and serving daily detention.

Roxanne who was just as unruly, and with a tongue of...well not gold, was often also seen in the dungeons serving daily detention.

To say their parents weren't surprised by much...

"What'd you call him, again?"

"Fucking hairy fingered Filch..."

"That's my girl."

...it seemed as though they were coached in matters such as those.


	9. freezing

**Title:** Freezing

**Rating:** T( for the use of the word fuck)

**Author's Note:** I really like Roxanne, and for some reason I'd just figured she'd be this way. Only one left and I'll be finished.

**Pairing/Character: **Roxanne Weasley (vulgar!roxanne)

**Spoilers:** Cussing, and spoilers for those who didn't read that online chat JK had…or Deathly Hallows.

**Word Count:** I'm mighty proud to say 20. That's a record!

--

"Sheesh, It's cold outside. I'm freezing my fucking knickers off!!"

Thus Roxanne ate soap everyday for a good two weeks.


	10. rarity

**Title:** Rarity

**Rating:** K

**Author's Note:** Sorry…it took so long. I just didn't want to end this…

**Pairing/Character:** Post Deathly Hallow's Weasleys.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for those who didn't read the last book or JK's interview…

**Word Count:** 109…the last one…

--

At one point it was a rarity to find a Weasley without red hair...

There is Victoire with her straw-blond gleaming mass. There is Dominique whose hair is almost identical, except a tinge darker...but no less gleaming. Louis who keeps his so close cropped, it seems flesh colored.

Molly and Lucy with identical dirt brown. Molly's who's straight and rather plain. Lucy, and her cute new layer cut.

Rose's whose auburn is tied, gelled and waved back so it won't be a bother. Hugo with dirty blond, spiked up...

Roxy's with coal pearlettes, and a permanent headband. His fuzzy dark coils, dredded up.

It wasn't so rare now.


End file.
